


一个世纪的暗示（consider this hint of a century）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 克拉克是由羽毛和香蜡制成——有一天，他会像那希腊的伊卡洛斯一样，飞得太靠近太阳。





	一个世纪的暗示（consider this hint of a century）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [consider this hint of a century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617244) by [Nygmatech (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nygmatech). 

——

超人最后一次现身是在布鲁斯韦恩的葬礼上，大概是在他们第一次见面后的百年 —— 他感觉自己是唯一在乎的人。葬礼上来了很多人，但大多数人克拉克都不认识也不在乎。问题本身在于，布鲁斯的身边并不剩下多少在乎他的人。达米安在六十岁的时候卸下了蝙蝠侠的盔甲，夜翼和红头罩在五十多年前消逝于荣耀的火焰中，然后有那么一天，红罗宾和超级小子就那么 …… 走了。

克拉克意识到他的身边也不剩下什么人了，人群使他窒息，使他无比清晰的意识到他是唯一一个穿着愚蠢的制服的大块头，其他人都穿着黑色的丧礼服。要是布鲁斯还在世，他一定会为此感动。

但是现在哥谭有不同的英雄了。在大都会，正义联盟只不过是都市传奇，而超人，成了旅游景点。

他思考着是什么时候一切都走错了。

——

莱克斯找到他，在数个小时，数个月，数个年，数个世纪后。他笨拙地坐在布鲁斯的新坟的潮湿的土壤上。莱克斯很有默契的没有说话，只是站在那里，看着。然后克拉克抬起头，脸上涌动着情感，他说，声音非常的轻： “ 莱克斯。 ”

“ 你好啊，克拉克。 ” 莱克斯说，端详克拉克，后者看上去没有超过三十岁。克拉克接过他递来的手绢。超人和莱克斯卢瑟。那被剩下的人。那暴君。那伟大的和曾经伟大的。

“ 布鲁斯曾是我的朋友 —— 至少在大众眼里。 ” 莱克斯说，尽管他的声音里毫无感情。但对克拉克来说已经够好了。他知道大众不知道的那些。 “ 他的离世令我很伤心。 ”

然而克拉克只是耸耸肩，低头瞪着泥土。

“ 他活了一百十二岁，莱克斯。死亡不可避免。 ”

“ 我也一百十二岁了。 ”

莱克斯听起来像是在温柔地发脾气。克拉克再也忍不住了，他笑出了声。他不应该笑的，他真的不应该，但这难道不好笑吗？莱克斯在他百来岁的时候依旧像个女王一样，他是那么的，莱克斯，尽管他的样貌停留在八十年前，再也没有变老过。早在斯莫威尔的日子，他就知道莱克斯也是受氪石影响而变异的怪胎了，尽管现在再去想斯莫威尔几乎令他痛苦。他们只是不知道莱克斯的自我愈合能力能强大到如此地步。但这能力却是合适的。莱克斯一直都想要永垂不朽。

“ 克拉克？什么这么好笑？ ”

“ 没什么，只是 ……”

他不知道该怎么说完这句话，于是他让话语断在空气里。

“ 我们回斯莫威尔吧。 ” 莱克斯建议道，非常突然地。

“ 好的。 ” 克拉克说，因为没有什么他能做的了。他让莱克斯将手放在他后背的一小块肌肉上，就像往日，当他知道克拉克很难过，以此安慰他时做的那样。他让莱克斯在前面带路。

——

莱克斯开起车来依旧和克拉克记忆中一样，鲁莽且快速。他有了一辆新的保时捷，亦或者 —— 克拉克思考，一辆旧的。一辆新车造得就像他们第一次见面时的遗物。

每当他们一起用车出行，克拉克总是会评价莱克斯的驾驶技术，而莱克斯总是会回答他很幸运会有克拉克救他，让他不用担心任何车祸。

这一次他们没有争执这方面的事，但那也没问题。克拉克本来就不知道该说什么。

莱克斯突然转向，车滑过一个圆弧，在水泥上留下一道划痕，之后松开了方向盘。

他们在一座桥上，克拉克麻木地点头，那车撞向了桥下的河流，之后他们下沉，下沉，下沉。

——

“ 我发誓我刚用车撞了你。 ” 莱克斯告诉他。

“ 如果你真的撞了，那我已经死了。 ” 克拉克说，但他的话语如莱克斯的眼睛一样空洞。他将自己的手放在莱克斯的胸口，试图将注意力集中在莱克斯的心跳上，一个缓慢而无懈可击的节奏从他的胸腔中倾斜出来。

莱克斯的手冰凉，从后面搂住他的脖颈，将他拉下来，而克拉克很确定这动作已经和紧急心肺复苏没有关系了，但这也是可以的。莱克斯之前从没有这么做过，但是现在，克拉克已经不是十六岁了。莱克斯尝起来像那条河流一般，克拉克思考着这是不是就是溺水的感觉。

——

肯特家农场古老且废弃，但谷仓依然可用，于是他们站在那残骸里，凝望着星空。

“ 我们的友谊会是传奇。 ” 莱克斯提醒他。

“ 当时你那么说的时候我感到很害怕。 ”

“ 为什么？ ”

“ 让我觉得你也想要我。 ”

他近乎要以为莱克斯也有热视线了。莱克斯的视线仿佛灼烧了他的后脑勺，使他感到皮肤滚烫。但克拉克没有转头去看。

“ 你想要我吗，克拉克？ ” 莱克斯问，声音比克拉克所期望的要温柔。他吸了一口气。

“ 想要。 ”

“ 有多久了？ ”

他记不得有多久，但没有关系。他不需要年和月来衡量这个。

“ 很久了，莱克斯。 ”

“ 想要哪里？ ”

克拉克触摸他。他的脸颊，他的脖子，那依旧湿漉漉的薰衣草色的丝绸衬衫。

“ 这里。所有的地方。 ”

“ 展示我给我。 ” 莱克斯命令道。

“ 好吧。 ” 克拉克说，因为他是那么的累，他想他大概的确是想要这个。

——

“ 我们还要继续打多久的架，莱克斯？ ”

他们再次凝望星空，但是这一次，他们是躺在玉米地里，莱克斯家的古堡在他们身后投下笨重的阴影。

“ 我不知道。 ”

“ 我要回家了。 ” 克拉克告诉他，冲动地，他不是指回斯莫威尔，也不是指回大都会。 “ 今晚就回。 ”

“ 带我一起走。 ”

莱克斯的手指缠绕在他的手腕上。他们依旧注视着漆黑的夜空，怎么说，莱克斯一直都想和群星在一起。

“ 好的。 ” 克拉克说，因为他理解。他毫不费力地就将莱克斯抱起来，但是他的手臂是那么的沉，他感觉自己行动迟缓，就好像一个刚刚溺水的人。

莱克斯将他的脸埋在克拉克的胸前，合上了眼睛。 “ 我和你讲过希腊神话伊卡洛斯的故事吗？ ”

克拉克在一声音爆的巨响里起飞，之后他一直飞，一直飞，一直飞。


End file.
